


Alarmed

by EspadaIV



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Books, Computers, Corgis, Gen, Tumblr Exchange, seasons of anime, seasons of anime 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Ed is alarmed by something while Ein isn't surprised.





	Alarmed

**Author's Note:**

> My artwork. Don't steal, please. I do not own Cowboy Bebop nor the characters used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. I reply to comments! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for taking a look!
> 
> This piece was done for Sufferando for the Seasons of Anime 2019 Exchange on Tumblr. You guys should really go check them out. Amazing stuff. Now onto the hoopla: I used Clip Studio Paint and my trusty Wacom Intuos S. I hope you enjoy this Sufferando, I had fun drawing it for you! I had to go back and watch Cowboy Bebop so I kinda made it an AU where Ed reads books and has plants. Ein is just indifferent to whatever the humans are doing.

  



End file.
